


Poor Bucky

by Babybucky1943



Series: Stucky Fics [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky has a cold, Coming In Pants, M/M, Sickfic, Stroking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	Poor Bucky

Steve woke up to find Bucky trying to get closer to him shivering like he was back in cryo.

Steve immediately put a hand to his forehead. “Oh Buck, you’ve got a fever,” he said. “You’re burning up.”

Bucky looked at him with eyes half closed. “My head hurts, Steve.”

“Just your head? Are you nauseous?”

Bucky shook his head a little then sneezed violently. He grabbed his head feeling like it was going to explode.

Steve gently wiped his nose. Was it just a cold? Bucky was kind of over dramatic when he was sick. But it could be pneumonia.

Steve went and got a few Tylenol, a glass of water and a thermometer. At least now in the Avengers tower, they had access to medical personnel if necessary.

Steve gave Bucky the Tylenol and helped him drink some water. 

He sank back against the pillows again. “Uggngh, Steve,” he whined. “My blanket isn’t straight.”

Steve sighed. There it was! Bucky was the worst patient possible. He hated being sick. 

He straightened the blanket and stuck the thermometer in Bucky’s mouth. “Stay still and quiet.” 

The digital thermometer was so easy to use compared to the glass ones they used to have. 

“Steve,” Bucky said around the thermometer. “I’m code!”

“Shh.” Steve reprimanded. 

He got some pajamas out for Bucky and a pair of warm socks. 

The thermometer beeped and Steve took it. 102.3. It was a low grade fever. He put it on the dresser.

“You need a clean pull-up?” He got one out of the bag and came back to the bed. “Let me check.” He put a hand under the blanket and felt the front of Bucky’s pull-up. It was wet. 

Steve’s cock twitched and hardened but he ignored it.

“Noooooo,” Bucky whined pathetically, trying to push his hand away. “Don’ wanna change. Too cold.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “These pull-ups don’t hold as much as your diapers used to. Do you have any of those left over?” He didn’t think Bucky would be up to running to the bathroom today.He started rooting around in the closet. He hadn’t thrown them out. When Bucky first came back he’d been unable to control himself at all, so the diapers had been necessary. 

“Nooooooooo.....” Bucky said again, flopping onto his stomach.

“Bingo!” He grinned. “I found a few.”

Bucky groaned. “Steve, I gotta pee.....” he tried to make his eyes focus. He was sick and he thought he might be dying! 

Steve brought back the diapers he’d found. “You still need to pee? Or did you?”

Bucky squirmed, his face going red and then turned over and lay still, fixing Steve with grumpy look. “I did.”

Steve wiggled his erection down. Now was NOT the time to be excited. Bucky needed him. 

Since today was going to be a day that Steve didn’t want him worrying about trying to make it to the bathroom, he could indulge in his erotic littlegame. 

He pulled the blanket up. Bucky’s pull-up was soaked. “I’m gonna change you into a dry diaper, Buck,” he said, tearing the sides of the pull-up open. 

He hadn’t changed Bucky in a long time. Not since he’d first come back to Steve. He felt arousal zing around his abdomen like a ping pong ball. 

Bucky whined pitifully at the coolness of the wipe and the air.

“You’re such a big baby when you’re sick,” Steve chuckled getting the diaper under him. He wanted to kiss Bucky’s abs and handle his soft dick, see if he could make him hard. It was something that excited and interested him endlessly! Bucky’s dick lay limp and warm against his inner thigh. 

He sighed, putting his thoughts away for now  and taped the diaper snugly in place. Once he got Bucky’s pajamas on and got him wrapped in the quilt, he pulled him into a sitting position. “We’re going to go into the living room.”

Bucky looked at him with fever glazed eyes. “Carry me? I don’t feel good.”

“Suck,” Steve reiterated, picking him up. “I’ll make you some tea.”

Bucky clung to him like a koala until Steve got to the couch and then he dropped onto it with a groan. 

Once they were settled on the couch with a glass of water, a mug of coffee for Steve a mug of tea for Bucky, a few blankets and a box of tissue, Steve gently pulled Bucky against his chest. He lifted the mug of tea for Bucky and made sure he was drinking. His skin felt cooler now. Normal. The Tylenol was helping. 

Bucky sneezed violently again. 

Steve grabbed at the tissue, nearly spilling the drinks. “Here. Wipe your nose.”

“Nooooooo!” Bucky whined. “My face hurts.” He swabbed at his runny nose with the tissues. 

“Can you drink a little more tea?” Steve coaxed.

Bucky rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “Steve, my head hurts so much.”

Steve gently lifted Bucky’s chin and kissed his flushed cheeks. “I’ll get Bruce to look at you. Jarvis, could you please send Dr. Banner?”

“Of course Captain. I will alert him immediately. Did you want me to tell him that Mr. Barnes is ill?” The AI awaited Steve’s command.

“Yes please,” Steve said. He stroked Bucky’s hair.

Bucky relaxed against his hand. 

“Steve, I think I have to go pee again.” Bucky said about half an hour later as he struggled a little to sit up. “I’m gonna wet myself.” 

Steve couldn’t help laughing at the pouty frown Bucky threw his way. 

He gentled the laugh with a kiss to Bucky’s full lower lip. “Good thing I’m not letting you up. You’d trip on that lip, baby.”

“Not gonna go in my diaper,” Bucky declared stubbornly.

Steve shook his head. “Oh Buck. You are priceless when you’re sick. You’re more of an....IM-patient.” He laughed at his own pun.

Bucky clocked him in the shoulder with his arm. “Shut up, punk!”

Steve felt Bucky’s diaper get warm against his lap. “That’s my good boy,” he hummed into Bucky’s ear softly.

Bucky just growled in response. Stupid weak bladder!

Steve tried to still his erection again but it wasn’t working this time. 

Bucky was so damn cute and wetting himself in Steve’s lap was definitely a major turn on. He felt Bucky’s right hand creep down and feel his quickly hardening erection. 

He gave Steve a sardonic look. “I thought maybe you were hidin’ a banana.”

“Oh shut up,” Steve growled,

“Can’t help it.” His breath hitched as Bucky stroked him lightly. “Banner is coming. Better stop.”

Bucky grinned evilly. “Just in case I’m dying, I should jerk you off one more time.”

“Buck,” Steve said in a low voice, trying to keep his breathing slow. “He’s gonna-“

Bruce breezed in looking worried. “Hey. Jarvis told me you’re sick. What’s up?”

Bucky immediately lay back against Steve’s chest, moaning a little. “I feel awful. I think I’m dying. I had a fever this morning. Stevie gave me Tylenol.” 

He wiggled his wet ass against Steve’s hard dick. 

Steve was trying to breathe normally and failing. He wheezed a little at the sudden stimulation. 

Banner eyed Steve’s face. “You got it too?”

“No!” Steve gasped out, trying to ease Bucky’s padded ass away from his very hard cock. “No. Just Buck. I’m just.....” 

Bucky wiggled back, rubbing the wet padding against Steve’s crotch. 

“You’re just...?” Bruce asked.

Steve coughed to cover up his heavier breathing. 

He knew he was going to come in his pants pretty soon the way Bucky’s warm, wet diaper was rubbing against him while he fidgeted. 

It didn’t help that he’d already been horny since changing Bucky. 

Bucky fidgeted again, grinding down against Steve’s crotch in earnest. 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hips, pulling him tight against him as he felt his orgasm cresting. 

He wanted to moan but he just breathed deeply. 

A well timed sneeze on Bucky’s part hid Steve’s orgasm as he stiffened slightly and moaned softly into Bucky’s shoulder.

Bruce looked at Steve strangely before handing Bucky a tissue. 

Bucky blew his nose then asked in a pathetic little voice. “Am I dying? My head hurts really bad.”

Steve relaxed, trying to let his heavy breaths out softly.

“You sure you’re okay, Cap?” Bruce asked. “You look awfully flushed.”

“Seriously. I’m fine,” Steve said, getting his voice under control. “What’s the diagnosis for Bucky?”

“He has a cold.”

“A cold?!?” Bucky groaned.

“Rest for the next few days, drink plenty of fluids, if you start feeling worse, call me.” He took his bag with another look at Cap. “Maybe you should get yourself checked too.” He left.

Bucky looked at Steve, a grin twitching at his mouth. “Guess I’m not dying. But I hate being sick. You’ll sit on the couch with me, right?”

Steve had visions of Bucky fidgeting as he soaked his diapers grinding into him as Steve ‘took care’ of him. 

His cock poked Bucky’s back again. The super serum had its benefits. 

“Of course I will baby.” He nibbled gently at Bucky’s earlobe. “Except don’t ever make me cum in front of other people again.” 

Bucky giggled. “You liked it.”

Steve put his hand down Bucky’s pants and ran it gently over the front of Bucky’s diaper and felt gently for Bucky’s cock. “I wanna take care of you right now.”

Bucky relaxed against him, kissing along his jawline. “Once the Tylenol wears off, I’ll probably feel lousy again. And I’m gonna need to change in a bit.”

Steve kissed his neck. “And I’ll change you and make sure you rest.” He rubbed his hand firmly over the wet diaper. 

Bucky moaned at the pleasure that the friction of the wet diaper gave his soft dick. 

Being sick wasn’t going to be so bad. Steve was eager to play with him and take care of him. 

He was definitely gonna milk it for all it was worth. 


End file.
